This invention relates to furniture and hardware supporting brackets, and particularly to a novel combination of an outwardly opening, elongate C-shaped stud and short, rigid brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,766 discloses a relatively complex vertical metal wall stud, which contains, within an outwardly opening hollow section, an elongate slotted standard of generally U-shaped cross-sectional construction having a plurality of longitudinally extending slots at set intervals along the web. The slots are designed to accept ears on a standard bracket and retain the bracket to support the load of shelves.